


A little less conversation

by okdreaming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending to S1E5 - Girl in the Flower Dress. May & Ward drink more Scotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaffySinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffySinclair/gifts).



May stared at the small glass containing her double Scotch as she tried not to listen to Skye’s explanations. Obviously Coulson had been receptive to her pleadings. Ward was different, he didn’t trust easily. The more Skye talked the more Ward retreated. Ward had taken a mentoring role, started to open himself up to her and she had been lying to him from the start – betrayed him, betrayed them all.

May didn’t care what her reasons were. She’d warned Coulson. It didn’t give her any pleasure to be right. May drained the last of her Scotch before walking away. Away from Skye. Away from saying something which would make Coulson upset. Coulson should have dumped  Skye in Hong Kong with her boyfriend.

***

It was endless; she just kept going on and on. She was sorry, she had reasons.  Rinse and repeat. He wished she’d stop talking. He didn’t like talkers. He glanced to his left and found only empty space, he looked up to see May in the doorway.

“Hey,” he called out interrupting Skye’s monologue. “Wait up!” He grabbed the bottle of Scotch. May didn’t slow down or acknowledge Ward as he followed her through the plane. May finally stopped in the Cargo hold. She didn’t say anything just held out her hand. It took Ward way too long to realise she wanted the Scotch. He cheeks heated. “Sorry.” May had something about her which threw him off balance from time to time, usually he kept a handle on it.  

He noticed things about May, things which weren’t related to the current mission. Things like the curve of her neck as she drank scotch. Things it wasn’t a good idea to notice when you were teammates. Not that it mattered, May was way out of his league.

***

 “I could do with a work out,” May said. “How about we go a few rounds?”

“Sure,” Ward replied. Fighting with the Cavalry? He’d dreamed of this at the Academy. He hurried to help May lay the large black floor mats. “First to three and winner takes all?”

He thought he saw a hint of smile in May’s features “Confident in your abilities Agent Ward?”

“Of course.”

“Ready?”  She asked, a few seconds before she slid her foot under his and Ward found himself flat on the ground.

“Hey!” Ward protested. “I wasn’t ready.”

“The enemy won’t wait for you to be ready Agent Ward.”

 “I. Know,” Ward accepted the hand she held out to help him up. Ward used gravity to his advantage and pulled May down, flipping over so he was pinning her down, all hard edges and soft curves.  “One all, Agent May.” He allowed himself a small smile. “The enemy will exploit any weakness.” Ward managed to keep the gloating from his voice.

May’s lips curved upwards in a wide smile. He found himself getting lost in her smile, the warmth was almost intoxicating. Ward was dangerously close to something he’d banned himself from thinking about back at the Academy. May probably didn’t remember but she’d been a guest speaker at one of his classes. He’d been crushing on her and seeing her in person had sent it into overdrive. Ward found their positions reversed as May took advantage of his momentary distraction to flip him over and reverse their positions. “Two, one Agent Ward.”  

He might have had a few thoughts about May in the academy, fantasies that might have involved her pinning him down. He willed his body not to react. May stood. “Keep your mind on the job at hand Agent Ward, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ward stood in an attacking stance.

 “Oh yeah?” Ward lunged for May but she easily evaded. He moved again. He moved again and she evaded him again. Damn she was fast.

“You’re telegraphing your moves,” May offered.

“What? No,” Ward disagreed. He didn’t make those kinds of rookie mistakes.

“Well, you’re making it very easy.” As if to prove her point she landed a blow that he hadn’t seen coming.

Ward centred himself, focused on this breathing. This time he managed to strike her.  May’s only reaction was a sharp intake of breath.  She started to fight him in earnest – she wasn’t as strong but she was very quick –and she fought smart. She’d obviously been holding back earlier. Ward knew he should be keeping his mind on the fight but some of her moves were so ... pretty that he couldn’t help but stare.  What Ward had on his side was his power. He got in a few more hits before she used his strength against him and Ward found himself flat on his back with May on top of him, both of them breathing hard.

It was the most natural thing to tangle a hand into May’s hair, as the other cupped her face. He held her gaze as he kissed her, tentatively at first – then more forcefully. Only pulling back when his need to breathe overpowered his desire to kiss May. He moved to kiss her again.

“No,” she shook her head. Pulling out his grasp.

 No, of course not. He’d been foolish to imagine...

“Not here,” she finished.

Not here? Did that mean? May began walking out of the cargo hold. Ward jumped to follow her.

May led Ward through the plane, past the living areas and up to the flight deck. She locked the cockpit door before opening the door to the flight crew rest area. Ward followed her up the ladder. Ward noticed a couple of bunks before May pulled him closer, her small hands running through his hair as her lips pressed urgently against his. Ward couldn’t get enough of her taste; he couldn’t get close enough to her. He whimpered in frustration when May pulled away.

“Off,” she gestured at his clothing. He hurriedly followed her instructions. He almost forgot to breathe when she started to remove her clothes.  For some reason he felt more nervous than the first time he got past third base.

“Don’t overthink this Ward,” May pushed him onto the bottom bunk before climbing on top of him.  She kissed his lips before turning her attention to the rest of his body.

“You bit me!” Ward jerked back from her.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” he replied hurriedly. “Just not anywhere someone can see.”

May laughed. She should do that more often Ward thought - his last coherent thought for quite some time.


End file.
